


Prayers in the Darkness

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Category: Castle, Supernatural
Genre: As of right now no slash, Destiel Friendship - Freeform, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt Kevin, Mostly Castle, Protective Javier, Psychological Torture, Rysposito Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Torture, plus Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Set post Castle getting thrown into jail, pre Kelly Neiman intro3XK returns to take his ultimate revenge against Castle, he warns him to protect those he loves...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/gifts).



> Written for the shaymazing Detective Rysposito's birthday!

Now.....

 

Running. Racing. Feet pounding the concrete. Quick, shallow breaths. Lungs heaving. Legs burning. A warning tears from his lips. An explosion of pain to the side of his head. Falling. Tumbling. Crashing hard to the wet concrete. The air leaving him with a whoosh. Gasping. Vision swirling. Fading. Failing. A gunshot. Another. Nothing...

 

6 months earlier....

 

Ryan gratefully accepts the hot cup of coffee offered to him by his partner. He takes a sip, feeling the warm liquid energy flow through him as the smell and taste of the perfectly made brew floods his senses. 

Esposito sits at his desk with his own mug and eyes his partner. “Bro, if you'd like some private time alone with that coffee cup, just tell me and I'll leave.”

Ryan looks up from his mug, glaring halfheartedly at his partner. “Hilarious,” he sets the mug down and stretches in his chair for a moment, looking at the clock before taking another sip. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm dying for a case. How long have we been doing paperwork?”

“I know, bro. It's weird, I mean this is New York, who would've thought we'd be going on 3 days without a case.”

_*Ding!*_

The familiar ding of the elevator draws their attention to the appearance of Beckett and Castle. Beckett walks hurriedly to her desk, Castle right on her heels. “Don't you think it's weird? No new cases in 3 days, in this city! Do you think something might be going on?”

Beckett sits on her desk and sends them a look that says _'please, kill me now'_ , Ryan can't help but grin slightly.

“Like what, Castle?” Esposito asks, knowing once the writer got going he wouldn't stop.

“Maybe, maybe aliens are abducting people who are about to murder someone before they-,”

“Seriously? You went from no cases straight to alien abductions?” Beckett interrupts, incredulously.

_*Ring! Ring!*_

Beckett grabs her phone, thankful for a reason to shut Castle up.

Esposito smirks at her annoyance. “Hey, maybe it's a murder and it'll shut Castle up.”

“Careful what you wish for,” retorts Castle.

When Beckett puts the phone down what seems like several minutes later all eyes are on her, paperwork abandoned.

“We’ve got a case,” she announces slowly. Ryan sighs and hands a grinning Esposito a ten from his wallet. 

Beckett pauses, several emotions playing across her face. Castle notices first, it's his "job" after all. "Beckett, what's wrong?"

Ryan and Esposito’s attention snaps immediately back to the other members of their team as Beckett takes a deep, shuddering breath. "That was Lanie. A woman was just found murdered in the alleyway behind Castle’s apartment. A blonde. In her twenties. She was strangled. With green and white nylon."

You could hear a pin drop and the temperature dropped in the room, a familiar chill spreading through their veins.

"Jerry Tyson. 3XK. The Triple Killer. He's back."

 

Later that night….

 

Castle paces nervously back and forth in his office. Jerry Tyson is back. Jerry Tyson is back. The entirety of New York’s police force had been put on alert, the 12th itself is on the highest alert. They’d briefed the precinct on case abnormalities and signs that could point to Jerry Tyson’s involvement with a case, he wouldn't be framing anyone this time. 

He was dead. They'd shot him off a bridge. There was no body, but there was no way he'd survived. And yet…there was no question. 

The clock was ticking now, either he'd go back to his original timeline or he'd strike close to home like the last two times. 

_*Ring! Ring!*_

The phone ringing on his desk startles him and he picks it up. “Hello?”

“Did you get my present?” 

Everything stops. “Tyson.”

“Richard Castle, still chasing death I see.”

“What do you want?”

“Well, for starters a double cheeseburger. Avoiding being shot off a bridge, too now that I think about it. And, oh yeah, I want you to watch your family fall apart in front of your eyes in every way they and you fear most as you stand by unable to do anything, helpless. I want you to live in terror and guilt and confusion and panic and suspense. I want you to be so blinded by your ego that you convince yourself that you're a step ahead when you'll always be two steps behind. I want you to look so close, analyze each tiny detail and still miss the big picture right in front of you. The closer you look, the less you'll see and just when you think you've caught up to me that's when I'll be right behind you. I want you to spend the rest of your life staring at the empty walls of your heart, wondering how you missed it.”

And then the line goes dead.

 

Now...

 

The 5 months following the phone call had been hell. Castle had sent Martha and Alexis with a couple thousand dollars in cash he knew not where, for their safety. The only contact he'd had with them had been coded messages which, besides having no return address, were delivered by unconventional, untraceable means. Beckett, however, which he wasn't at all surprised, had refused to leave. 

The paranoia as it turns out had started to take control of him, he'd stopped working cases, he'd show up at the 12th, lock himself in a conference room and pour over every scrap they had on Tyson. Due to, what he suspected was persuasion from Ryan and Esposito, Beckett had joined him, letting Ryan and Esposito run solo. 

He hadn't even considered the consequences that could have, that maybe, just maybe Tyson wasn't referring to the women in his life, but the men. _‘It's all my fault,’_ he realizes right before his world surrenders to the inky black of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain. That's the first thing that registers. A throbbing pain in his head. The second is the metallic tang of blood, probably his. The third, the metal cuffs digging into his wrists. Fourth, the familiar body slumped against his, _‘Javi!’_

Struggling from his side into a semi upright position, which is no easy feat with the cuffs on, Kevin shoves Javi’s shoulder the best he can, trying to assess his partner’s condition.

Trying to ignore the pain in his head, Kevin tries to focus. What the hell happened to them? He can’t remember, probably not a good sign.

Behind him, Javi starts to stir, shifting and groaning slowly before he realizes their current situation, sitting up in a hurry, jerking painfully at the cuffs. “Kevin? Kevin, that better be you.”

“It’s me, Javi. Are you okay?”

“Considering that fact we’re handcuffed together god knows- where are we anyways? I can’t remember anything!”

Despite the situation Kevin can’t help but be a little bit relieved, Javi seems to be himself, memory loss aside. “I can’t remember anything either, but my head is killing me. Concussions maybe?”

“Maybe, or possibly drugs. Man, I can’t see anything. What about you?” Kevin feels Javi shifting around behind him, looking around, or trying to at least.

Kevin shakes his head in defeat, he’d already taken in their surroundings to be incredibly dark, cold, hard and slightly wet. “I can’t see anything either, but…” he hesitates.

Javi tenses behind him. “What’s wrong, Kevin?”

After a moment, Kevin asks the question that had been bugging him since he woke up. “Does the floor feel wet to you, like by your legs?”

“No, not really. Why?” Javi asks, immediately concerned.

“It’s probably nothing...Can you reach the light on my watch?”

Javi twists his wrists inside the cuffs, feeling for the watch on Kevin’s wrist, good thing he never took it off.

“Got it,” Javi’s fingers land on the watch and find the end of the strap, working to undo the strap. After about a minute the watch comes free and Javi points it towards the ground at Kevin’s legs before he presses the button to turn the light on.

“God, I hope that’s water,” mutters Kevin, looking in blue glow of the watch.

Javi can’t see from his position and the cuffs are making it nearly impossible to look behind him. “Kevin, what is it?!”

Kevin doesn’t immediately respond and Javi’s concern level rises and when he does it’s barely a whisper. “B-blood. J-Javi, it’s blood.”

As if the verbal realization triggered a physical reaction a new pain flows through Kevin's body, starting at his thigh, spreading in fiery tendrils with fierce speed and intensity. “Javi, I think I've been shot…”

_Running. Racing. Feet pounding the concrete. Quick, shallow breaths. Lungs heaving. Legs burning. Arms stretched out. Locked in position. Gun at the ready. Footsteps somewhere to his right and in front of him. A familiar voice calling out the start of a warning. “Javi! Kev-”. A cry of pain. A splash and an audible thud. More footsteps. A gunshot. Another cry of pain. Panic stabs through him like a knife. Time slows to a crawl. He spins, looking for his partner, Castle, the danger, something, anything. He sees a shadow. Something too fast to see. Then pain explodes in his head. He registers the ground rushing up to meet him and then the lights go out._

Javier gasps as the memory floods his mind, recognition turning his blood to ice. “Tyson,” he hisses. 

Kevin stills behind him, noticeably tensing. “What?”

“I remember. We had a lead on Tyson, we were running through an alleyway, we got separated and then I thought I heard Castle, then a gunshot and then somebody blindsided me, knocked me out.”

Kevin doesn't respond and if Javier could see his face he knows it'd be scrunched up in concentration. After a moment, Kevin replies, “I remember what you just said up to being separated and then...nothing,” he sighs in frustration.

Bright light floods the room, seemingly from everywhere at once, they both hiss at the sudden, blinding light and shut their eyes.

Javier opens his eyes a few seconds later squinting into the brightness, he sees the blurry outline of a human like shape then feels a sharp pinching sensation out of nowhere in his neck. The world fades away once again, whatever drug their captor, most likely Tyson, had just injected them with overtaking his body quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, it just seemed like the right place to stop.


End file.
